Isolated Snell adrenocortical carcinoma 494 cells will be studied as a model to gain further understanding of key cellular events involving the steroidogenic action of ACTH and their relationship to normal adrenal function. Isolation and purification of relatively large amounts of tumor cell membranes rich in ACTH receptor site activity are to be continued. The purified membranes are to be used as an antigen to initiate antibody formation in rabbits. The latter when isolated from the serum will be used to inject rats with tumors to assess its immunotherapeutic value. Isolation and purification of unlimited amounts of cytosolic alpha-glycerol phosphate dehydrogenase by affinity chromatography is now possible. Antibodies to this enzyme have been produced in rabbits. Testing of the antibody will be done in rats to assess its ability to retard or eradicate growth of the Snell adrenocortical tumor. Differences in blood composition in tumor bearing rats compared to normal rats will be considered for further investigations with respect to uncovering possible factors involved in the rapid growth of tumor tissue in rats receiving cancer tissue transplants.